Lost on the Path of Life
by RoseyEpidemic
Summary: AU where Madara has taken Sakura and Kakashi has to save her. (One-Shot)


"Hatake Kakashi," when Madara said his name, it sounded low and dark, a sick humor edging his voice, "what a pleasure to see you again." Kabuto stood beside him, a sick grin plastering his venomous face.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Kakashi said, trying to keep his voice monotone in order to hide the extreme anxiety he felt in his heart. Behind him, Might Guy and Sai stood; their bodies tense with anxiety. Madara chuckled,

"Yes… she fought us quite amicably…she didn't go down easily." Kakashi's fists tightened,

"Madara, should I bring out the girl?"

"Yes, I've watched these pitiful ninja squirm enough."

It had been a week since Sakura had gone out with a recon team to scope out Madara's hide out. A mission that was only supposed to take three days had gone south when Madara's men had attacked the Hidden Leaf ninja, sending them back bloody and dying, with a note specifically for Kakashi.

"Come to me and reclaim your pink-haired kunoichi. Hurry, she's bleeding out."

It had taken Kakashi three minutes to get together a team and leave the village, and to set off towards Madara's hide out. Now that they had arrived, Kakashi's fears had tripled. As Kabuto brought Sakura out, battered and bloody in his arms, it took Guy and Sai just to hold him back.

"Keep your wits about you, Kakashi…" Guy murmured, "You'll be no help if you lose your cool…" but as Kabuto laid her body in front of Kakashi's feet; he could feel that something was off.

"Sai, is she breathing?!" Kakashi asked, hearing the slight pitch his voice gave, and not caring.

"Barely," he noted, his grip loosening slightly on Kakashi's arm,

"Poor, poor Hatake," Madara murmured, sick humor still lacing his voice, "always too late…" something sick rolled in Kakashi's stomach as Madara took a step closer to Sakura's body.

"Tell me Kakashi, have you heard about Sasuke's newest transformation?"

"No," Kakashi sighed trying very hard to keep the casual tone in his voice, "but I'm sure you're going to enlighten me…"

"Show a little respect!" Kabuto countered, a snake suddenly coiling around his body dangerously.

"Now, now Kabuto, there's no need to get restless." Madara sighed, putting a hand his partners shoulder, "Sasuke had us do a little bit of a transplant surgery not too long ago…"

"What are you getting at?" Guy yelled beside Kakashi, "Just get to the point!"

"The boy swapped his eyes, for his brothers!" Kabuto yelled, a smug grin slithering onto his face.

Kakashi's blood ran cold,

"He wouldn't…" Kakashi sputtered, his mind reeling.

"That's sick!" Guy called, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"He did," Kabuto snickered, "and just when we finished the operation, your little kunoichi and her team arrived." Something like bile rose up in Kakashi's throat,

"Sai, please…" his voice was weak as the boy went down to check Sakura's vitals, already guessing what his team leader was trying to ask.

Sakura's breath hitched at Sai's touch, her eyes fluttering beneath their lids, Madara's laughter began to bubble from deep inside his chest, until it turned into a full out cackle.

"What's so funny?!" Guy roared, finally letting go of Kakashi to point a finger at Madara, "What are you laughing at?!"

"I thought it would have been apparent by now," Madara let his laughter die, just as Sakura's body went into a fit of bloodied coughs, her body shooting up from the sudden spasm, forcing her eyes open,

"We gave her Sasuke Uchiha's eyes."

Kakashi's vision turned tunnel as he looked upon his young lovers face. Her once brilliant green eyes were now blood red, mirroring his own eye.

"Kakashi," her voice was muttled with sobs, "everything hurts." The world seemed to fade out, with only the sound of birds and Kakashi's own heartbeat filling his ears.

"Sensei, you need to calm down!" Sai yelled somewhere far away. Kakashi realized that the sound of birds wasn't birds at all, but actually the sound of his lightning blade. His feet moving before his mind could catch up, Kakashi was suddenly going full force towards Madara, a guttural scream ripping from his throat as he aimed for Madara's heart.

"Ah, ah, ah…." Madara tsked, as snakes coiled themselves around Kakashi's limbs, "I don't think you've learned your lesson yet."

"You should have just killed me!" Kakashi called to the man, his anger breaking away to sorrow, "You didn't have to hurt her…" he flexed his muscles painfully under the crushing coil of snakes. "Why did you have to hurt her? Why even target me? I'm not the Hokage anymore!"

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you were almost the Hokage, Hatake," Madara sighed, walking up to Kakashi so that their noses practically touched, all humor in Madara's voice now gone; "when it comes down to it, Hatake. It's because…you let Rin die." With sudden swirl, Madara and Kabuto disappeared.

Kakashi sank down, gathering Sakura up in his arms, and bringing her close to his chest, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I was late."


End file.
